Two Boys & One Girl
by Emmettzz
Summary: Ella es una y esta confundida por que esta enamorada del guapo Vampiro Edward Cullen y del sexy Lobo Jacob Black..


_**Bueno las vengo a molestar con este Fic**_

**_Two Boys & One Girl _**

**_Ok yo solo juego con los personajes y esta basada en la cancion Two So In Love With Two de Mikaila_**

_¿Luchar con los deseos? O ¿Dejarte llevar?, Por el amor de dos hombres_

Jacob Black, Piel morena, músculos marcados y bien trabajados, fuerte, sonrisa calida, Todo un macho y un Licántropo

Edward Cullen, Piel Pálida, Sonrisa magnifica, buen cuerpo, fuerte, Todo un caballero y un Vampiro

No podía dormir cuando en mi cabeza rondaba la pregunta ¿Jacob o Edward?.Todo es tan complicado ¿por que simplemente no podía estar con los dos al mismo tiempo?.

Esa noche soñé que estaba saliendo con los dos todo era maravilloso, lamentablemente el despertador sonó indicando la hora de levantarse e ir al colegio.

-¡Charlie! –

_Parece que ya se fue al trabajo._ Después de ducharme y arreglarme baje a desayunar. Cuando termine de desayunar escuche el auto de Edward y salí para recibirlo.

-Edward! – cuando lo veía era como si estuviera viendo al mismo Apolo en persona, lo bueno es que no me podía leer la mente pero siempre me traicionaba mi sonrojo.

-_mi _Bella- dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando decía _mi _con tanta ternura y amor amaba cuando hacia eso pero también me dolía mucho por que sabia que hacia mal en acostarme con Jacob.

Después de un día exhausto de colegio Edward me trajo a casa como siempre. Y como siempre se despido con un casto e inocente beso la verdad me exaspera que haga eso me gustaría llegar mas lejos con el.

-Te veo en la Noche _amor-_ dijo dándome un tierno beso en la frente para después subir al Volvo e irse.

-_Maldición- _De nuevo se iba dejándome con ese maldito remordimiento de conciencia. _Nunca habrá nadie como tu Edward. _Pero mi problema es que estoy Perdidamente enamorada de dos. La cabeza de nuevo me da vueltas y no se que hacer.

-Hola Bells-Esa voz tan seductora y despreocupada me saco de mis pensamientos Jake. _Es el único que realmente me hace sentir tan bien._

_-_Hola Jake llegas temprano- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejarla.-Si, bueno ya sabes me dijeron que hay una chica muy linda sola en casa- dijo sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los míos.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, siempre me atrajo el sabor de Jake como a panecillos de chocolate recién horneados y su cabello olía a menta _dios _era tan delicioso. Este hombre hacia que rompiera todas mis reglas por el. no se en que momento acabamos en el sofá y por alguna razón extraña yo ya estaba en ropa interior, mire a Jake alzando una ceja y su risa inundo la casa, el tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que solo traía sus boxer que me bajaban ver su muy _grande_ paquete.

Don't want to fight another night

Just want to make it right

C 'mon

Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two

Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do

My number one, my number two

Somebody tell me

I'm so in love with two

Sus manos empezaron un viaje por mi cuerpo empezó besando mi cuello mientras sus manos se aventuraban por mis pechos, los tomo, los chupo mientras yo me retorcía en el sofá, estaba indudablemente muy _mojada _ya sus dedos fueron hacia mi centro y empezaron a jugar con el como nunca pero yo deseaba tener su miembro dentro de mi fallándome como el lobo que es. Unas estocadas me hicieron gritar su nombre a todo pulmón.

-J-j-Ja-co-Jacob, Dios sigue- estaba a punto de mi orgasmo cuando para abruptamente, lo mire con odio y el se río tomo su miembro de una gran estocada entro todo no hice mas que gritar.

-Dios bella eres T-tan estrecha- dijo gimiendo, empezó con el ritmo estocadas rápidas y fuertes mientras su boca se apoderaba de mis pechos. No tarde mucho en llegar a mi orgasmo sentí como me tensaba y mi centro atrapaba la polla de Jake. Jake seguía metiendo y sacando de improvisto salio de mí.

-Chápamela y tomate todo perra!- Dios eso me puso a mil. Hice lo que me dijo y comencé lamiendo la punta y después me metí todo a la boca. El me tomo del pelo y empezó a incrementar el ritmo.

-Eso!, Si!- Eran gritos y gemidos, termino en mi boca y yo obedientemente me lo tragué todo y después empecé a lamerle su polla para dejarla limpia.

-Dios eres muy buena bella- dijo con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Jake se vistió y yo también, pasamos un rato juntos y después el se fue cuando antes de llegar Charlie.

Le prepare de cenar a Charlie y subí a mi habitación a esperar a Edward. Siempre era la misma pregunta, todos los días, _¿Por que estoy enamorada de los dos?, si solo pudiera elegir a los dos._

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

Por que Edward era el primero el. Era único cuando lo veía se sentía como nunca, El le da todo lo que ella necesita pero Jake nunca le decía que decir o Hacer y el la hace sentir como nunca.

Su secreto es que esta enamorada de dos hombres y no sabe que hacer


End file.
